Truth or Dare?
by stars1029
Summary: “So you really have never been kissed?” he murmured in a rough voice. I groaned. “Why are we even bringing this up?” "Because you don’t seem like the girl who wouldn’t go around not being kissed.” A Channy oneshot! R&R plz!


**Yay! Another oneshot! FUN! REVIEW PEOPLE!!! **

**BTW, I noticed that there was another story on this site (I forget the name and author, but you know who you are) that is extremely similar to mine. Like scary similar. I just wanted to say that even though I definitely did not steal her idea (I'm not that kind of person!!), she did write something similar, and probably thought of it long before me. I was thinking of this while I was walking on the street, and it had nothing to do with this author's idea.**

**~lexa**

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Truth or Dare**

I knew this had been a good idea when I first thought of it. Thank god this had worked out. I hadn't expected much of my casts

You're probably confused. Let me rewind.

_Flashback:_

I had decided to ignore Chad's advice to "put (my) sweet little dreams of peace to bed", after my peace picnic had failed- epicly, I might add. So I decided that a friendly little game of truth or dare could suffice to close the gap between "So Random" and "Mackenzie Falls".

We all sat in a circle, in the same room where my peace picnic was supposed to be held, and three hats with names ,questions, and dares were being passed around, appropriately labeled "Names", "Truth", and "Dare". Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady were, oddly enough, all too eager to lend enough, considering their rivalry with "Mackenzie Falls". When I casually brought it up with Tawni, she just smiled and said "We are…how do I say it…._sick_ of the fighting, I guess", and she giggled in a very un-Tawni-like way.

If that wasn't creepy enough, the "Mackenzie Falls" cast, sans Cooper, of course, were, and I quote from Portlyn, "…_more_ than happy to seal this gap between our casts."

Something was _definitely_ going on here.

So we sat in the room, Chad and I the only ones glaring at each other, bringing to life the old saying "If looks could kill…", and our casts casting furtive glances from across the room, giggling every now and then.

Nico got the hat, and drew out a name from the "Name" hat. For some odd reason, this particular piece of paper looked slightly different from the others picked out so far…I shook off the thought and focused on Nico.

"Ok this one's for Sonny. You ready?" I nodded. "Alright, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I affirmed. No way was I doing a dare-I had told this to my cast ages ago, when Tawni lost a bet to Grady, and had to go up Marshall, tell him she was a chicken, and do the chicken dance in the commissary. He had given her a weird look and walked away. I didn't blame him.

"Here it is," Nico was saying. "Have you ever been kissed?"

The question took me by surprise. Sadly, I knew the answer without having to give it much thought. I sighed. "No, not yet. I'm waiting for the right guy, at the right moment, so I can have the perfect kiss."

He nodded, and exchanged glances with Tawni. Chad looked dumbfounded.

The game continued on.

Once all the names, questions, and dares had been used up, everyone but Chad and I filed out, whispering animatedly. Chad crawled on his hands and knees until he sat about a foot away and directly across from me. I sat Indian style, he on his knees, towering over me; we stared at each other for a moment, until the voices in the hall died away. Finally he spoke.

"So you really have never been kissed?" he murmured in a rough voice.

I groaned. "Why are we even bringing this up?"

"Because you don't seem like the girl who wouldn't go around not being kissed."

"Was there a compliment somewhere in there?"

"Not the point, Munroe. So were you speaking the truth?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, first, 'speaking the truth', really, Chad, _really_? And second, it's called truth or dare for a reason. You are, traditionally, supposed to tell the truth."

"You're not answering my question."

Sighing loudly and overdramatically, I answered "Fine, no, I've never really been kissed. Why do you care anyway?"

He smiled, and ignored my last question. "Let's fix that, shall we?" he put his finger on my bottom lip, causing me to tremble. His eyes were the sky, the only thing I could see; the only thing I could focus on as I looked up. His right eye contained a secret sparkle, then the other; apparently both of his eyes sparkled!!

"Oh, Chad Dylan-" I began, but his finger stopped my words.

"Shh…the time for talk is over." Those were the last words I heard before he lifted his finger and pressed his lips on mine.

Fireworks exploded behind my closed eyelids-cliché, I know, but I was in pure ecstasy. His touch was fire, yet cool on my skin. Our kiss set off a spark, sending a feeling of electrocution between us, and I gasped for air. His hands yanked me closer to him, but they weren't close enough; they could never be. He whispered my name, a "Sonny" so filled with pent-up longing and _love _that I shuddered, a lone tear of joy running down my cheek. His fingertips floated up to my face and brushed it off, leaving that trail of heat behind in his wake. I felt his lips move off mine, reluctantly stopping our long awaited kiss.

His face was full of childlike awe and wonder as he pulled me into a hug, and whispered the "I love you" I had waited for so long to hear come from those lips.

I heard cheers coming from behind us, and we both turned into synchronization at the sudden noise. There in the doorway was our two casts, hooting and exclaiming happily, and with Zora in the side, holding up a video camera.

"You know something, Chad?" I pulled my head away slightly, and grinned up at him.

"Yea?" he used his finger to tilt my chin up.

"You never answered my question."

"Which one?" he inquired, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"The one where I asked you if you cared."

He grinned, his smile full of sunshine. "Shut up and kiss me, Munroe."


End file.
